Conclave:Hikou
The Hikou are a set of shurikens released in . It has a lower base damage than the Kunai and Despair, but a higher fire rate and base magazine size. Like its counterparts, it can also be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for the Panthera. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against *Silent. *Very high reload speed. *Highest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries. *Two polarity slots. *Works well with , considering its high fire rate and ammo capacity. Disadvantages *Lowest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries. **Low and damage – less effective against health and shields. *Low critical chance and damage. *Low status chance. *Projectiles have travel time. *Projectiles travel in an arc, making it hard to hit at longer ranges and achieve headshots. *Very low ammo efficiency. Comparisons: Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance aim above the enemy to adjust for Hikou's arc. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along a Team Ammo Restore. Notes *The Hikou can ricochet (rarely) off surfaces, as floors and walls. Ricocheted shots can damage and kill whoever gets in the way. *The Hikou are quite similar to the Kunai, the main difference being about half the damage for twice the fire rate. Regarding this, Hikou are slightly superior, dealing 5 more damage per two thrown, which would equal 1 Kunai in terms for rate of fire. In other words, the Hikou trades a slight DPS upgrade for ammo economy when compared to the Kunai. Note that they both share a 210 size spare ammo capacity, so the Hikou is slightly worse for wear. *The Hikou can pass through Electric Shield. Bugs *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick your frame will hold the Hikou as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. Trivia *Hikou (Hikō or 飛行 ) in Japanese means "flight." *The Hikou are based off the Japanese throwing stars from ninjutsu tradition. Throwing stars were primarily used as distractions, and were often called the "invisible blades" due to a thrown star being able to cut enemies unseen from any direction. *The Hikou are the first throwing weapon secondary to receive a prime variant. *The Hikou share at least two common traits with the Kunai and Despair, all three are secondary throwing type weapons, and all weapons have a damage focus mainly on Puncture damage. Media CBninjastar1.jpg CBninjastar2.jpg Hikou3.png hikoudarthmufin.png Warframe the new weapon Hikou (update 9.0) Warframe Hikou Patch History *Status chance increased from 2.5% to 12% *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 4% *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.6x }} See Also *Hikou Prime, the Prime version of this weapon. *Kunai, another thrown secondary. *Despair, another thrown secondary, used by the Stalker. *Panthera, a weapon crafted from the Hikou. de:Hikou fr:Hikou